Computing systems are currently in wide use. Computing systems are often used by organizations in order to assist them in carrying out tasks, activities, and workflows.
Some computing systems have entities or data records that represent physical objects or physical units. For instance, some organizations use computer systems that have entities or records that represent products, equipment, or other physical units.
In such systems, a computing system may control a display system in order to display a page (or form) corresponding to a selected one of the entities. The form can have user input mechanisms that detect a wide variety of user interactions.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.